FAQ
What is Exteel? Exteel is an online 3rd person shooter where players take giant customized mechs into combat to compete for supremacy against other players. The game features easily accessible gameplay and a blend of high-speed tactics and team-based strategy. The mechs are highly customizable, and can select from a large arsenal of deadly weapons. Mechs can also select special maneuvers that allow them to deliver devastating attack combinations inspired by the wildest Hong Kong cinema action. How much will Exteel cost? Exteel is free-to-play, though certain items are available for purchase via our NCcoin micro-payment transaction system. More information about NCcoin is available here. Where can I get my Exteel game account? You can click here to get your free Exteel game account. Where can I get the Exteel game client? The Exteel game client will always be available via FTP Will I need a PlayNC account to play? Yes. Creating a PlayNC account is quick, simple, and best of all, FREE. If you don't already have one, the Exteel game account creation page lets you create a PlayNC master account too. What are the system and Internet connection requirements for Exteel? The current System Requirements are: Minimum System Requirements *Windows 2000/XP *AMD Athlon 800 MHz or Intel Pentium� III 800 MHz *256 MB RAM *1 GB available HDD space *GeForce Series 4 video card *16-bit sound card *Broadband Internet connection *Keyboard and mouse Recommended System Requirements *Windows� 2000/XP *AMD Athlon 64 2800+ or Intel Pentium 4 2.0 GHz *512 MB RAM *1 GB available HDD space *GeForce 5700 or ATI Radeon 9200 Series video card *16-bit sound card *Broadband Internet connection *Keyboard and mouse What game features does Exteel have? Exteel features stunning art; fluid, dynamic action; futuristic arenas; persistent characters who improve over time; customizable mechs; a wide range of weapons to cater to different tactical preferences; several match styles; and a detailed ranking system to allow you to see where you stand against the competition. What kind of character will I play? In the story of Exteel, you are playing a mercenary pilot engaged in giant mech warfare. Your pilot is persistent and will improve over time, but the focus of your character is the giant robot he or she pilots. What kind of mechs can I pilot? Players can design mechs to suit their individual play style - choose a high-speed, dual-electric blade wielding, dwarf-sized mech, or choose a lumbering frame carrying a devastating siege cannon, or choose something in the middle to better suit your preferences! How are the mechs customizable? Players can upgrade their mechs by replacing various parts, including: head, core (torso), arms, legs, and boosters. Players can also choose their weapon sets, and select special maneuvers to take advantage of those particular weapons. What kind of weapons are there? A huge variety of weapons, from razor-sharp melee blades to devastating siege cannons, are yours to choose from. Exteel features an assortment of brutal weapons, such as close-combat melee weapons, short range machine pistols and energy weapons, long range rifles and rockets, and extreme range siege weapons. What kinds of matches are there? Play in survival mode, where every opponent is an enemy out to destroy you, or team up with a squad in team vs. team action. You can also engage in Territory Control, where securing tactical waypoints and taking the high ground is the key to victory. Finally there is the Last Stand, where you defend specific areas against AI attack.